


Balance

by Geonn



Series: Equilibrium [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/F, Not Wearing Underwear, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my story "Push/Pull." Veronica and Melissa further explore the boundaries of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

The bathroom was a "safe zone," a place where they were free to break the Dominant and submissive roles to be honest with one another. The boundaries weren't hard and fast, however. Veronica was at the sink in her nightie and robe, removing the last of her makeup. Melissa was still in the bath. Veronica could see Melissa watching her and tried to strike a balance between self-conscious and putting on a show for her lover.

"Ma'am?"

Despite being in a safe zone, Veronica replied appropriately. "Yes, Missy?"

"Will you please wash my hair?"

Veronica grinned. "Of course, pet." She patted her cheeks and walked back to the tub. Melissa's hair was already wet, but Veronica still cupped her hands under the water and poured more over her forehead like a baptism. Melissa closed her eyes and rolled her head back as Veronica ran her fingers through the longer strands of her hair. She hummed as she worked, and occasionally let her fingers drift over the curve of Melissa's neck or over the shell of her ear.

After a few seconds, Melissa looked over her shoulder. "Do you think we're doing it right?"

Veronica frowned. "Doing what right?"

"Our relationship. I mean, we're just making it up as we go along."

"Hm." Veronica considered the question as she massaged Melissa's scalp. Finally, she shook her head. "I don't think there's a wrong way to do it. I think the basic framework is there, but actual relationships are whatever works for you. You could call me mistress or mommy, but we both like it when you call me 'ma'am.'" She paused. "Right?"

Melissa nodded quickly. "Oh, definitely."

"So who cares if we're the only couple with safe zones, or if some other woman makes her bottom eat food off the floor? That's not us. We do what works for us, and we're happy." She bit her lip. "Right?"

"Delirious," Melissa confirmed. She drew Veronica's hand down and kissed the non-soapy part. "I'm going to go underwater to wash the conditioner out of my hair. And I won't come back up until you touch my shoulder."

Veronica blinked. They had done breath-play before, but it always made her the slightest bit nervous. She nodded and said, "Down."

Melissa took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she sank under. Veronica stared down at her, the way her face was flattened by the ripples in the bathwater. Her lips were a slender line and her eyes were shut tight. Veronica counted in her head. She didn't want to bring Melissa up immediately and knew Melissa wouldn't want that either. Twenty seconds would be enough. She pressed her knees together, her hands between her thighs to keep her hand from darting out. She worried her lip and ran her eyes down Melissa's body, counting in her head.

Veronica reached twenty.

She kept counting until twenty-five, and then she pushed her hand under the water and brushed two fingers over Melissa's shoulder.

Melissa surfaced with a gasp, lips open in a wide oval as she sucked in air. She swept her hair out of her face and rolled over, skin glistening as she balanced on her hands and knees in the tub. The water lapped against her thighs and forearms as she tilted her head up to Veronica. 

"Thank you."

"Of course, pet." She brushed the loose strands of Melissa's hair out of her face and smiled. That was why she went along with Melissa's breathing games; she was always nervous during, but the adoration and love in Melissa's face after she was allowed to breathe... there were no words to describe it.

"I don't care what anyone else has," Veronica whispered. "We have _this_. And if no one else has it, then that makes this so much more special."

Melissa nodded and Veronica stood.

"On your feet."

Melissa obeyed, and Veronica wrapped a thick towel around her. Melissa burrowed into it as Veronica scrubbed her skin until the liquid shine was traded for a lustrous glow. She took Melissa's hand as she stepped out of the tub and walked her to the sink. Veronica plugged in the hair dryer and aimed it at the side of Melissa's head, both of them laughing as her hair lifted and covered her face like a veil.

Once they were ready for bed, Melissa retrieved her collar from the sink and offered it to Veronica. She turned and lifted her hair, and Veronica lovingly put it on her. She bent down and kissed the skin just above the leather, took the leash off the back of the door, and hooked it to the steel loop on the front of the collar. She turned and walked out of the bathroom. Once they were on the carpet, Melissa dropped to all fours and crawled after her.

The bedroom had been changed only slightly since Melissa moved in. The bed was mostly the same, but it had a new headboard that allowed better and more varied restraints. There was also a footboard that allowed Melissa's ankles to be restrained as well. A vanity mirror had been hung on the wall beside the bed, since they both agreed hanging it on the ceiling was tacky (and Melissa couldn't help worrying about the mounts giving in and having it crash down on them while they slept). 

The most obvious addition was a padded bench at the foot of the bed. It was the same width of the bed, and high enough that it was just shorter than the footboard. There was a pillow at one end, and a blanket folded in the center. Veronica dropped the leash and patted the bench as she passed. "Go to bed, pet."

Melissa climbed onto the bench, lying on her side and drawing her knees up to her chest so that her feet wouldn't dangle. Veronica picked up the blanket and draped it over her, tucking her in and bending down to kiss her cheek and then her lips. The kiss lingered, and Veronica brushed the hair away to see her profile.

"Mm. Sweet dreams, pet."

"Thank you, ma'am. You, too."

Veronica took off her robe and climbed into bed. The hallway light was still on, as Melissa preferred, and Veronica smiled as she looked at her lover's silhouette at the foot of the bed. She pulled one pillow down, wrapped her arms around it, and snuggled it as a surrogate until she fell asleep.

#

Melissa finished the first tour of the morning and went back to her desk near the main entrance of the museum. Her hair was up, and she wore the standard uniform of a docent: blue blazer, white dress shirt, black tie and charcoal gray skirt. Her shoes were flats instead of heels, considering the amount of walking she did for her job. Her hair was up in a bun, and she wore a pair of non-prescription eyeglasses that her former manager had suggested. A lot of the guides in the museum wore them; it added an air of academia to their presentations.

She stood behind her desk and checked her messages before confirming the next tour. A high school class would arrive at eleven for the standard once-around lecture. She heard the click of high heels and, like Pavlov's dog, lifted her head and turned toward the sound. A rational part of her brain insisted she couldn't have recognized Veronica by her gait, but there she was. 

Veronica's business suit clung to her curves like it was painted on, and her hair was down around her shoulders to make her look like she wore a hood. She smiled when Melissa turned, and Melissa smoothed down the front of her blazer and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. They rarely played in public, and never at each other's jobs. But she was here, and this section of the museum was fairly private - her desk was in a small alcove so she could only be seen from the far side of the atrium. Her mind was filled with one simple question.

_What is she going to make me do?_

"Hello, Missy."

So they were definitely playing. "Ma'am. I thought you were at work."

"I'll be going in after lunch. But I thought I would stop by and see what you did at your work." She turned and scanned the room. "Impressive office."

Melissa grinned. "Yeah. It's got some surprisingly nice decorations."

Veronica looked at her, and Melissa let her smile vanish. She put her hands behind her back, crossed her wrists, and arched her back in a parody of parade rest.

"Did you follow my instructions this morning when you dressed?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The instructions were to wear stockings and a garter belt instead of pantyhose. With her work uniform, there wasn't much variety Veronica could impose, but she found ways.

"Then take off your panties."

Melissa's eyes widened and she instinctively looked toward the restrooms.

"No. Here. Now. Take off your panties and give them to me."

Melissa felt that surge in her chest that was now familiar as Veronica's gait. She blushed, looked around the atrium once more, and hiked her skirt up just enough to hook her fingers in the waistband of her panties. She bent her knees as she pushed them down, lifting one foot and then the other before plucking the underwear off the floor. She draped them over her palm and held them out. They were dark blue lace, one of Veronica's favorite pairs.

"They're yours, ma'am."

Veronica picked them up with two fingers and wadded the material into her own palm. "Good girl, Missy. Do you have another tour scheduled soon?"

Melissa nodded. "At eleven."

"Good. May I join the tour? Mind you, I'm not asking for your permission." She smiled and it was all Melissa could do not to return it. "I only wish to respect the museum's rules."

"Sure. I mean, yes... you're allowed to come with us, of course."

"Good. I look forward to it." She ran her eyes down Melissa's body and stepped forward. She leaned in and whispered, "You look sexy in your little suit."

Melissa ducked her chin, her cheeks burning as Veronica turned and sauntered out of her office. Melissa watched the sway of her hips, pressed her fist against the front of her skirt, and braced herself for what was certainly going to be an interesting tour.

#

"--in truth, whether Gauguin and Van Gogh were friends or bitter rivals depended on what day you asked." She smiled and a few of the students responded with half-hearted chuckles. This group was actually a good one. The younger students never really grasped the importance of the artwork they were being dragged in front of, and most of the older students were more interested in the nudes for only prurient purposes.

Melissa had a habit of picking one or two members of the group based on their responses at the first display and then focusing the remainder of her spiel to them. Today the True Audience, as she called them, consisted of a girl in a pink-and-lavender top who pretended to be bored but always ran her eyes over each painting before moving on to the next one. Melissa would make sure she got enough attention. She also spoke to a young man who kept to the back of the group, quietly appreciating the art and keeping to himself.

And, of course, Melissa played to the very special guest at the back of the group. Veronica trailed behind the students, often remaining at the threshold of the gallery while the tour moved deeper into the room. She seemed intent as much on the teacher as she was on Melissa, but there was no doubt where her true focus was. Every now and again, she would bring her hand up to her face. Melissa could see the lace of her panties and struggled to keep her voice steady as Veronica breathed deeply.

Through the Gauguin exhibit, to Van Gogh, and Laval, Melissa kept her mind on the script rather than Veronica. The tour entered in the neutral space between the galleries, and the students were allowed to explore on their own without an escort. She was supposed to remain available if anyone had questions. Veronica was loitering near the stairs, and Melissa made her way over to her.

"Did you enjoy the tour, ma'am?"

"Mm-hmm. Very informative. My pet is rather educated. I like that."

Melissa blushed again and wet her lips. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Veronica was still toying with the panties. They were delicate enough that without a close look, someone might mistake them for a handkerchief. She extended her pinkie finger and Melissa twisted at the waist to see who she was pointing at.

The teacher was a young woman with honey-blonde hair, constantly toying with the slender golden chain of her necklace. She was eyeing a Van Gogh, head tilted back so she could take in the whole scene. She wore a pink V-neck sweater over a dress shirt, and her skirt swished around her legs as she moved.

"Tell her."

Melissa frowned. "Tell her what, ma'am."

"Tell her what I'm holding."

Melissa paled. "Pull."

Veronica's face shifted as if a mask had been removed. "Sorry."

"No, it's just... why? Is there a reason? D-do you know her? I don't want her to be offended or file a complaint or--"

"I recognized her about halfway through the tour. I've seen her at the shop. We've run into each other in the--"

"Shh." She'd heard enough. "Push."

"Are you sure?"

Melissa nodded. "Push, ma'am."

Veronica's face hardened. "Go tell her now."

Melissa lowered her head. "Yes, ma'am." She turned and crossed the room, waiting until the teacher was far enough away from her students that they wouldn't be overheard. She remembered from the schedule that the woman was Mrs. Vick. Melissa cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Mrs. Vick?"

She turned and smiled. "Oh! Hello." Her smile faded and she looked toward her students. "Is someone--"

"No. Everything's fine." She saw Veronica in the corner of her eye, moving closer so she could eavesdrop. "Did you enjoy your tour?"

"Very much so. I may have to come back some weekend so I can appreciate it without babysitting." 

Once Veronica was close enough to hear, Melissa cleared her throat. "My mistress wanted me to tell you I'm not wearing any panties."

Mrs. Vick's head snapped around to face her so fast that Melissa nearly flinched. Instead she kept her hands behind her back and nodded toward Veronica. Mrs. Vick looked, and realization passed over her features. "Oh. _Oh_..." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at Melissa again. "The, the whole time during the tour?"

"Mm-hmm." Melissa suddenly wondered if her obligation was fulfilled or if Veronica intended for her to have a conversation with this woman. "I... sh-she said she recognized you from... shopping."

"Yes. I recognize her from there, too." She moved to the next painting and Melissa moved with her. Veronica trailed behind them. "Was that the extent of your assignment, or was there something else?"

"I think... I think that was it. I forgot to ask." She glanced over her shoulder and cleared her throat. "I think I should let you focus on your class now."

Mrs. Vick nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

Another glance back and a subtle nod. "Missy."

"You can call me Meredith. I'm very glad you were assigned to our group today, Missy."

"Me too, ma--" Could she call another woman ma'am while they were playing? She didn't know, and she wasn't going to take a chance. "Mrs. Vick." 

She retreated back to Veronica. "When you get home, leave your uniform on. When I get off work, we'll go over everything you did wrong."

Melissa shuddered. "Yes, ma'am."

She continued walking and looked back in time to see Meredith quickly look away. She took a steadying breath and continued through the galleries, clutching one hand with the other behind her back to try and control the tremors running through them. If it had come up during their "Yay/Nay" period, when they were deciding what was definitely off-limits, Melissa would have emphatically said absolutely no playing during work.

Now she realized that would have been a terrible decision. She couldn't wait to get home to find out what she had done wrong so she would do better in the future.

Or, depending on the punishment, be sure to repeat it next time.

#

Veronica's initial panic was quickly replaced by calm. Sure, she recognized the teacher from the sex shop. But the teacher couldn't say or do anything without revealing her own presence there. Once the panic of being discovered faded, she came up with an idea for a new game. She watched as Melissa spoke to the teacher and ran her thumb over the material of Melissa's panties as she eavesdropped. 

After the tour, the class was escorted out by their teacher and Veronica approached Melissa's desk. She was standing again, the chair pushed tight against the desk, so Veronica was able to admire the smooth drape of skirt over rear end. She knocked on the wall and Melissa twisted and smiled.

"Hello, ma'am. Did you enjoy the tour?"

"I did, Missy. Some parts more than others." She glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking. "Open your mouth."

Melissa obediently parted her lips.

"Wider."

She stretched her jaw and Veronica stepped forward. She pressed the balled-up underwear into Melissa's mouth and patted her cheek. "It would be too mean to make you go the whole day without them. But remember what I told you; stay in your uniform. You were a bad girl today and you deserve your punishment."

Melissa nodded. 

Veronica stroked her cheek. "You're such a good girl, Melissa..."

Melissa lowered her gaze and stepped forward, resting her cheek on Veronica's shoulder. Melissa closed her eyes as she stroked Melissa's hair. Just a few short months ago, the idea of being in a relationship like this would have turned her off. But being with Melissa felt more right than any other relationship she'd ever been in. It felt like she was a puzzle piece who had finally found the right spot. She kissed Melissa above her ear and stepped back. 

"I should let you get back to work."

"Mph-ump...?" Melissa gestured at the underwear in her mouth.

"Oh, of course." 

Melissa took the panties out and stepped forward. She kissed Veronica quickly. "Thank you for stopping by today. It was amazing."

"I'll try not to make it a habit. You might get fired." 

Veronica blocked the doorway while Melissa stepped back into her underwear and tugged them up. She smoothed her skirt down and adjusted her blazer.

"I'll see you at home. I may be late if I have to make up for work I missed this morning, but remember--"

"In uniform. I'll be good, ma'am."

Veronica narrowed her eyes. "You better be." She winked and left, feeling Melissa's eyes on her as she walked away. She smiled as she pushed through the door, watching for a cab as she thought about ways to punish Melissa for her 'mistakes.' At the end of the block, she saw the bright yellow school bus now filled with students from Mrs. Vick's field trip. An idea occurred to her, and she considered the pros and cons as a cab pulled up in response to her hail.

It would be another big step in their relationship, but she had the feeling Melissa would be up for it.

#

Melissa got home at the end of the day and, despite Veronica's orders, took off her shoes. She would understand. Their game wasn't about truly painful torture. Normally the first thing she did upon walking in the door was to take off her tie, or at least loosen it, but she refrained today. She sighed and went into the kitchen for a beer, drank it at the counter, and then went into the living room. She put on some music and sat in the middle of the couch, hands on her thighs, and waited. 

It wasn't part of Veronica's orders, but that was the main reason she was doing it. She wanted to see how difficult it was. If she saw she could do it, she would mention it to Veronica later as potential punishment. The light in the living room changed during the hour she sat. She let her gaze wander around the room, refusing herself permission to get up for a book or a magazine to pass the time. The television remote was within reach, but she refrained. Her hands kept moving over her thighs.

After forty minutes, a new element added itself to the equation.

After one hour and ten minutes, Melissa was squirming. She was about to give up, failing only herself instead of Veronica, when she heard the key in the lock. She released a trembling breath of relief and waited until the door opened and closed, and Veronica stepped around the couch into view. She eyed Melissa's uniform and smiled.

"Good girl."

"Thank you, ma'am." Her voice was shaking. "Ma'am, I need... I-I need to pee."

Veronica furrowed her brow. "Did I say you couldn't?"

"No, ma'am. But... may I?"

Veronica parted her lips to answer immediately, but then closed them again. Melissa gripped the hem of her skirt and rubbed her thighs together. Then she realized what she hadn't said.

"Please, ma'am?"

"You may."

Melissa stood up, feeling the pins and needles in her feet as she hurried through the living room and down the hall. She was afraid she wouldn't make it, but she managed to get her skirt up and her underwear down before she gave in.

The release was blissful, and her toes curled on the tile. She heard Veronica go into the bedroom and pull out a drawer, but right now she was just focused on letting go. When she decided she had stayed in the bathroom long enough, Veronica had left the bedroom and walked back into the living room. She wiped, flushed, and pulled her panties back up before she returned to the living room.

Veronica was sitting on the couch where Melissa had been, arms stretched over the back to either side, legs crossed at the knee. She had changed out of her work clothes, exchanging her sensible blouse and skirt for a shimmering forest-green teddy and black stockings. Their paddle was sitting on the cushion beside her. One side hard, the other side furry. Melissa didn't know which side she preferred, and the sight of it made her wet. She turned her head at the sound of Melissa's approach.

"I didn't hear a 'thank you,' Missy."

Melissa cursed herself silently. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

"Too little, too late." She uncrossed her legs. "Lie down, pet."

Melissa put one knee on the couch and lay across Veronica's lap. Veronica moved a pillow and Melissa crossed her arms over it to give her a place to put her head. Veronica lifted up her skirt and tugged down her panties to reveal the curve of her ass. Melissa closed her eyes as Veronica cupped one cheek. For years, she had imagined being in this position. For years she had harbored it as a secret fantasy that she would never, ever fulfill. She didn't think she'd ever be comfortable enough with someone to lie across their lap and wait for that sting...

"Palm or paddle?" Veronica asked.

As much as she loved the paddle, nothing compared to a glancing blow from Veronica's hand. "Palm, ma'am, please."

Veronica swatted her once and Melissa squeezed her eyes shut, tightening her fingers around her arms. 

"Do you know what you did wrong today, Missy?"

"I... n-no, ma'am."

"You told Mrs. Vick my name for you without permission." One swat.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Count it."

"Two."

"You drew attention to me as your mistress without my permission."

Swat. "Three. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"You failed to get any personal information from her, instead giving her _your_ information instead."

Swat. "Four. I'm sorry, ma'am. Please forgive me."

"We'll see." Her palm rubbed the pink flesh of Melissa's right cheek and moved to the left. "You retreated from the conversation far too early."

Swat. "Fi-hive. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"You didn't offer to show Mrs. Vick your panties."

"I didn't know that was an option, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am." Swat. "Six."

"You didn't tell Mrs. Vick how wet you were."

Swat. "Seven." She squirmed and brushed her wet cheek against her forearm. She was crying, but she didn't know if it was a physical reaction to being spanked, the idea of letting Veronica down, or the sheer fact that she was really in a relationship where she got spanked seven times for being 'bad.' She raised her ass slightly. 

"I know that I didn't thank you for permission to use the bathroom, ma'am..."

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten about that." She swatted again and Melissa yelped.

"Eight."

Veronica swatted her twice more without listing the crimes. Melissa obediently counted them out, and bit her lip as Veronica explored her pink, stinging ass with two fingertips. Then she bent down and kissed each cheek and lightly patted her upper thighs.

"Have you learned your lesson, Missy?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be a good girl in the future."

"See that you are. You may stand up." Melissa stood, and her skirt fell over her ass. She stood between the couch and the coffee table, looking down at Veronica and waiting for her next order. Veronica had retrieved Melissa's panties and had her thumb hooked around each side of the waistband, stretching them between her hands like she was making a cat's cradle. "Take off your uniform. Start with the jacket and skirt."

Melissa undid the button on her blazer and shrugged out of it. She draped it over the arm of the chair and reached back to unzip her skirt. She pushed the material down, moving her hips to one side and then the other before the material pooled around her feet. Her shirt was long enough to cover her crotch, but Veronica could clearly see that she was wearing her stockings and garter belt. Melissa stood still as Veronica examined her.

Veronica tilted her head to the side. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Um..." She furrowed her brow, but Veronica saved her from having to guess the next step in the game.

She leaned forward, resting her chin on her fist, and stared at Melissa's legs. "I was thinking pizza. Why don't you order one? You know what I like."

Melissa raised an eyebrow, curious, but she only said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Um." She cleared her throat. "You can order from a place we don't usually call, if you'd prefer."

So it _was_ part of the game. Melissa nodded. "May I go get the phone book, ma'am?"

"Yes."

She went into the entry hall and crouched down to get the phone book out of the table. She found a restaurant that seemed to have good ratings that was nearby and took her cell phone from her purse. She ordered a large pepperoni pizza with breadsticks and two cans of soda, and returned to the living room once she hung up.

"Fifteen dollars, ma'am, and it will be here in about twenty minutes."

Veronica nodded and parted her legs slightly. Her fingers toyed with the hem of her teddy and then pulled it up. "Good girl. You've earned a pre-dinner snack. Don't make me come until the doorbell rings. Understood?"

Melissa swallowed and nodded. She took a pillow off the couch and knelt on it. She wrapped her arms around Veronica's thighs, bent down, and pushed her head under the material of the teddy. She could smell how wet Veronica was, how eager the spanking had made her, and she realized how huge a challenge she had accepted. 

She dragged the flat of her tongue over Veronica's sex, used two fingers to open her wide, and teased the hood of Veronica's clit until it was erect enough for her to tease and kiss it properly. Veronica moaned and pushed her hand through Melissa's hair with a sigh of pleasure. Melissa closed her eyes and focused on the sounds Veronica was making, trying to strike the balance between steady arousal and taking her too close to the edge. Occasionally she retreated and left a trail of kisses along Veronica's thighs, waiting until the tremors subsided before she went back to work.

Twenty minutes was a lifetime, and it was no time at all. Melissa was teasing Veronica's clit with her tongue, slowly working two fingers into her, when the doorbell rang. She sat up, eyes wide, but Veronica pushed her head down. "No... make me come first."

Melissa's heart pounded. After so long of tiptoeing along the line, now she'd been given permission to crash over it and, for a moment, she wasn't sure how to proceed. Instinct quickly took over and she assaulted Veronica with her lips, teeth, tongue and fingers. Melissa moaned just as the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Veronica said. "I'm coming..."

Melissa smiled, barely stopping her laugh as she sucked on Veronica's clit. Veronica lifted off the couch as if gravity didn't apply to her, gasped and cried out, and then crashed back down with a shuddering sigh. "Oh, God... baby, sweetheart," she moaned too quiet for the delivery person to hear (Melissa hoped). She stroked Melissa's hair, breathing hard, and nodded toward the door. "Go..."

Melissa was frozen for a second. She was still in her work shirt and tie, naked from the waist down, and she had Veronica's juices all over her lips and chin. Was she _joking_?

A quick look at her eyes revealed it was no joke, but it also revealed there was a backup plan. Melissa knew, in an instant, she could say no and it wouldn't change anything between them. She could refuse.

"Money in your purse?"

Veronica nodded and Melissa walked around the couch and into the entry hall. She found fifteen dollars, plus two for a tip, and opened the door. 

The bored twenty-something straightened at the sound of the knob being turned, his irritation changing to something else when he saw how she was dressed. Even over the smell of the pizza he carried, she knew he could probably smell something on the air wafting out past her. Melissa casually tucked her hair behind one ear and smiled.

"Fourteen ninety-three, wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

Melissa gestured at the pizza.

"Oh. Yeah."

She handed over the money and took the pizza from him, careful to keep it balanced with the two cans on top of it. "Thank you. Worked up quite an appetite this evening." She winked at him, backed up, and kicked the apartment door shut on his stunned expression. She put the pizza down on the entry table and turned to see Veronica coming up to her.

"Sweetheart--"

"That was..." She exhaled sharply, grateful her cheeks had refrained from blushing until the door was closed. She caught Veronica in a hug and they kissed, both of them laughing with relief and surprise at what they had just done. Melissa had felt exposed in every sense of the word, and it had... it was...

It had been okay, because Veronica was right there with her, watching her back.

#

Veronica sent Melissa into the bedroom to change. When Melissa asked what she should put on, Veronica had said, "Pull," and told her to put on whatever was comfortable. Melissa had smiled and nodded, disappearing down the hall while Veronica took the pizza into the kitchen and served up two paper plates. She poured their sodas into glasses and had just sat down on her stool when Melissa returned. She had traded the remains of her work uniform for an oversized sweatshirt.

"Panties?" Veronica asked.

Melissa curled her hands in the hem of the shirt and flipped it up to reveal a pair of plain white cotton underwear.

"Mm. Nice, baby."

"Thank you." She sat across from Veronica. She hissed and stiffened slightly, then smiled at winked at Veronica. "Still a little tender."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Don't be, even a little bit sorry."

Veronica smiled. She finished a bite of pizza and then wiped her fingers on a napkin. "Kitchen at dinnertime... safe zone?" Melissa nodded her agreement. "I was thinking about today, with the teacher..."

"Meredith?"

"Yeah. I've seen her at the shop where I buy our things. I've seen her a couple of times, actually. She usually wears hats, glasses, that sort of thing... I guess in case she runs into students or former students. Anyway. I couldn't stop myself from including her today. And again, with the pizza guy. I didn't run either of those by you and I should have."

"It's okay. It worked out for the _complete_ best."

Veronica chuckled. "Oh, I noticed. But it made me think while I was at work... what if we... took it a step farther?"

Melissa put down her slice of pizza and gave Veronica her full attention. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... what if... the next time I saw Meredith at the shop, I invited her to come back here and watch us?"

Melissa's eyes widened. "Oh... wow. I don't know how I'd feel about that."

"You don't have to say yes. I'm not even sure I _want_ you to say yes. But it's been at the back of my mind, and I thought we could put it up to a vote."

"If you did do it, would she just watch?"

Veronica shrugged. "I suppose that's another question we need to ask ourselves. How involved she would be if we decided to do this."

Melissa looked down at her pizza as she considered both options. Finally she looked up. "Can I ask you a question? I want the honest answer, and I won't be offended no matter what it is." Veronica nodded. "What's the main appeal of having another person there?"

Veronica weighed the question, since the answer obviously meant a lot to Melissa. She pushed aside all the emotional responses and knee-jerk choices and went with what was in her heart. "Neither of us can be very open or public about what we have. I've told a few people at work that I'm seeing someone, but I can't tell them how it feels to have you across my lap and spank you. I can't... I don't want to explain it all to them without it sounding like I'm beating you. But what we have, Melissa? I love it so much. I want someone to know. I want someone to see just what we are when we're together. Because I think it's worth sharing."

Melissa blinked rapidly and ducked her head. When she looked up again, she said, "When I'm on my knees in front of you, and you have me in a collar or you're holding the leash? When I look up at you and see you looking back at me? You say I'm beautiful. And in that moment, I believe it. Sometimes I wonder what you get out of it. I feel so selfish sometimes."

Veronica took Melissa's hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed each knuckle, then pressed the fingers against her cheek. 

"I love you."

Melissa sat up straighter as if she'd been startled. Her lips parted, and her fingers tightened around Veronica's hand. Veronica smiled.

"I do. I just realized we hadn't said it yet, and... God, why not?"

"Right. Veronica, I love you, too."

They stood up at the same time and met at the end of the counter for a tight embrace. Melissa pressed her face to Veronica's shoulder, one hand in her hair and the other in the small of her back. Veronica twisted her hands in the thick material of Melissa's sweater and smelled her hair. They held each other for a long moment before Veronica turned her head and found Melissa's ear under the curtain of her hair.

"Your mistress loves you, Missy."

"Thank you, ma'am. Your pet loves you, too."

Veronica smiled and leaned back to kiss her. "After dinner, I'm going to treat you very nicely. Would you like that?"

"If it pleases you, ma'am."

Veronica kissed the tip of her nose. "It would please me very much, darling."

#

Melissa was allowed her choice from the toy box, and she went through her options very carefully. She folded her legs under her and sat in front of the drawer that held their playthings, while Veronica stood behind her and played with her hair. _Why did I say I felt beautiful when I was on my knees in front of her? That's so... trite. I feel precious and adored and owned and... so many things. Beautiful was just the surface. Not that she seemed to mind. She loves me._ She smiled and picked up the leather harness of Veronica's cock. That was a rule they had both agreed on; they would never call it a dildo, a strap-on, a toy. It was simply Veronica's cock. It was flesh-tone and realistic, and Melissa ran her fingers up and down its length before she decided it was what she wanted.

"This," she said.

"An excellent choice, pet. Put it on for me."

Melissa turned and held the harness out. Veronica stepped into the harness, and Melissa pulled the straps up her legs and secured it at her waist. The first few times had been awkward, and they'd both ended up laughing as the cock repeatedly slapped Melissa in the face when Veronica twisted to help her. But now she was a pro, and she smoothed her hands over Veronica's haunches before leaning back and sitting on her feet.

Veronica wrapped her forefinger and thumb around the base of the shaft and lifted it, arching an eyebrow. "Are you forgetting something, Missy?"

"Oh!" She leaned forward and kissed the tip twice before she let it push into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and then pulled back, a line of saliva connecting her mouth to the head. "Thank you for letting me have your cock, ma'am."

"You're welcome, Missy."

"May I have it inside of me?"

"Of course. Come with me to the bed."

Veronica walked to the bed. Melissa, without being ordered to, followed on her hands and knees. Veronica stretched out on her back and Melissa joined her on the mattress. They kissed, and then Melissa moved lower. She sucked Veronica's breasts, circling one nipple before moving to the other and continuing down. She brushed her tongue over Veronica's stomach with wide strokes, moving as she did so that her body lined up next to Veronica's.

When she reached Veronica's cock, Veronica twisted and drew Melissa's lower body to her. Melissa moaned and took the cock into her mouth as Veronica began kissing her thighs, moving higher until she reached Melissa's sex. Melissa closed her eyes and ran her lips down the length of Veronica's cock, wetting the underside with her tongue before moving back up to take it into her mouth. Veronica thrust gently into Melissa's mouth as she teased Melissa's labia with the tip of her tongue.

Melissa knew how to work the harness by now; as she sucked, she pressed three fingers against the leather strap between Veronica's legs. When Veronica thrust, or when Melissa sucked, she pressed down and let the leather massage the sensitive flesh underneath. Veronica moaned and responded by moving faster. Her tongue was inside Melissa, and Melissa took as much of the cock into her mouth as possible before pulling back.

Veronica stroked her hands over Melissa's thighs. She squeezed her butt, pulled her head back, and whispered, "Ready?"

"Yes..."

They shifted position and Melissa quickly straddled Veronica. She held her position while Veronica gripped her cock by the tip and rubbed it against Melissa's sex. Melissa put her arms around Veronica and nodded to the unasked question. She lowered herself, and Veronica held her as Melissa sank onto her cock. Melissa bowed her head and kissed Veronica, their tongues meeting and twisting before Melissa pulled back and looked down at her.

Breathing hard, Melissa wet her lips and broke the rules. "Veronica..."

The corner of Veronica's lips curled up briefly before she restrained herself. "Bad girl," she sighed.

"Punish me."

"Later."

They both laughed breathlessly and kissed again. At one point when she was fully inside Melissa, Veronica flipped them both so that Melissa was pinned to the mattress. Melissa reached up with both hands and curled her fingers around the bars of the headboard, restraining herself without restraints. Veronica gripped the headboard as well with her left hand, but with the right she held Melissa's left wrist. She brushed her thumb over the pulse point, feeling how rapid it was, and used the headboard to brace herself as she began to thrust harder.

"Ahh..."

Veronica bent down and kissed Melissa's forehead, her eyebrow and temple. "Say my name again..."

"Veronica..." Melissa's fingers dug into Veronica's ass, pulling her tighter as she tried to spread her legs further apart. Saying Veronica's name during sex was such a rarity that it almost felt like a kink by itself. She got a thrill from forming the word on her tongue, so she pressed her lips against Veronica's cheek. "Fuck me, Veronica, please."

"I love you, Melissa."

She shuddered almost violently and pressed her head into the pillow. "Fuck..."

"Missy..."

"Ma'am, don't stop, ma'am, please."

The squeaking of the bed matched their gasps, and soon Melissa's voice rose louder than the protesting springs. She drew her fingernails down Veronica's hips as she came, lips parted in a suddenly choked cry and she lifted her shoulder to wipe her chin across it. Veronica bent down and kissed her neck and earlobe and Melissa's attempt at a sigh came out as a whimper.

"I love you, too," Melissa said. She smiled when she said it, and she balled her fist in the small of Veronica's back and pressed her down. She felt crushed, but only in the best way possible. She licked Veronica's upper chest, mainly because that was the only spot she could reach. Veronica finally withdrew her cock and rolled to one side. She found Melissa's hand and laced their fingers together, and they stared at the ceiling as they struggled to catch their breath.

"Do it."

Veronica turned and looked at her. "What?"

Melissa swallowed, still looking at the ceiling. "The next time you see Meredith at the store, invite her to watch us. We'll work out the details later. But if I see myself as beautiful through your eyes, I can't... I-I can't wait to see what we look like together through her eyes."

Veronica smiled and touched Melissa's jaw, leaning toward her. Melissa met her in the middle and they kissed, rolling until they were both on their sides. Veronica hooked her leg over Melissa's hip, and Melissa pressed her thigh between Veronica's legs as they caressed each other in the afterglow.

#

Melissa again took a bath, and Veronica joined her. They washed each other's hair and, when the bath was done, toweled each other off. As usual, Melissa dropped onto her knees once they were out of the bathroom and followed Veronica into the bedroom. She crawled onto her bench, they kissed goodnight, and Veronica crawled under the sheets alone. The bed was still warm from their lovemaking, although they had changed the sheets, and she swept her hand over the empty space beside her. She looked down and saw the slope of Melissa's shoulder framed by the light through the doorway.

"Missy?"

"Yes, ma'am?" She rolled over. She found Veronica's foot and held it, kissing the big toe. 

"I want--" She cut herself off; it was more than want. "I need to hold you. Come sleep with me."

Melissa pushed herself up and crawled over the footboard. She crawled up Veronica's body, and Veronica held up the blanket to wrap it around Melissa like a shawl. Melissa rolled over and Veronica pressed against her from behind. She wrapped both arms around Melissa's body and kissed her neck through her hair. 

"Sorry," Veronica whispered. "I know you're supposed to sleep in your bed, and I know I'm supposed to... this isn't part of the game. I just wanted to hold you."

Melissa pulled up one of Veronica's hands and kissed the knuckles. "Don't you remember? The game is whatever we make it, ma'am."

Veronica smiled in the darkness and rested her head against Melissa's shoulders.

When she put it like that, the possibilities really were staggering.


End file.
